1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for concealing a handgun within an inconspicuous carrying case, and in particular to support frames which fit within a cover of a small notebook case or the like to provide attachment points for holsters and accessories such as cartridge clip cases.
2. Description of the Related Art
Citizens in most states (33 states as of this writing) are allowed to carry concealed handguns after fulfilling the requirements for a permit. Concealed weapons may be hidden on the body, or off-body as in the present invention. Men often carry a handgun concealed under their clothing, usually in a belt-mounted holster. Shoulder holsters, held in place under a wearer's arm by a system of shoulder straps are used less frequently. Other methods of concealment include ankle holsters, pocket holsters, and articles of clothing having holster-like pockets. Women often carry a concealed weapon in their purse, while persons dressed for out-of-doors may use a body pack or fanny pack as a cache for a concealed weapon.
The presence of a handgun concealed on one's person is often apparent unless some sort of substantial overgarment is worn; a weapon is said to "print" when its outline or shape is visible through clothing. Such evidence of a weapon's presence is a violation of the law in many jurisdictions; i.e., the statutes require that the weapon be effectively concealed from view. Because concealing a full-size weapon is difficult and loss of the concealment may have legal consequences, some may resort to carrying a smaller weapon which is more easily concealed. The problem is exacerbated in those states having hot weather, when the thermometer dictates that clothing be light and breathable. The problem to be addressed, therefore, is that of providing a system of off-body concealment for a full-size weapon; a system independent of how much or how little clothing a person is wearing.